She Will Be Loved
by puckzilla
Summary: "Mr. Shue," Puck said, interrupting him. "Yes, Puck?" Mr. Shuester replied, sighing. "I have a song to sing."
1. Chapter 1

**Taken place after 3x02/ I am unicorn. After Quinn changes back and returns to Glee club, Puck decides to sing a song to Quinn the first day back in Glee club.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights reserved to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Yada yada yada. If I did own it, Quinn would have been with Puck since season 1 and would have kept Beth okay back to the story.**

**Oh and Quinn is 18 so this song goes perfectly with her.**

**She will be loved by Maroon 5.**

**Warning: Might be kinda OOC.**

**This song basically sums up their entire relationship and what they've been through so I chose it. It's perfect and I hope he can sing this on Glee some day. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue," Puck said, interrupting him. "Yes, Puck?" Mr. Shuester replied, sighing. "I have a song to sing." Without even asking Mr. Shue if he could sing the song, he got up, grabbed his guitar and looked at Brad the piano man then at the band. Puck nodded and started strumming his guitar strings. After the band started playing along, he began to sing.<p>

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself..._

Puck sang, as he looked up from his guitar, directly to Quinn. She bit her lip and watched him serenade her.

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else..._

He started walking a little bit closer to her, as everyone's eyes in the classroom moved to Quinn.

_I drove for miles, and miles, and wound up at your door..._

_I've had you so many times, but somehow, I want more..._

He continued looking at her, strumming his guitar strings as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain..._

Quinn smiled slightly and moved her hand to her face, brushing a strand of her short, blonde hair out of her face.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while..._

_And she will, be loved. And she will, be loved..._

Quinn's eyes started getting watery, as the smile on her face faded.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful..._

He walked in front of her, and moved his guitar to his back, as he grabbed her hand and now started singing directly to her. There was no care in the world at the moment and all he saw was her. And all she saw was him.

_I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. _

_It's not always rainbows, and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along, yeah..._

_My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want, yeah..._

She smiled and batted her eyelashes, looking up at him, singing to her.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain... _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile..._

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

A single tear drop rolled down Quinn's cheek as she blushed and quickly wiped it away.

_I know where you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are..._

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah..._

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful..._

Puck sang, looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh... _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile..._

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

_And she will be loved..._

He started rubbing her arm gently as he continued to sing the rest of the song.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain... _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._

Puck gently pulled her hand, making her stand up and pulling her into a warm hug.

He rubbed her back gently as she cried into his shoulder.

He whispered into her ear and continued to rub her back smoothly. _"Shh, everything's gonna be okay... Everything's gonna be fine..."_ He sighed, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

**I hope you liked it! It's a one shot for, but I might continue it if you guys wanna know how their relationship goes. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Reviews = Love. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this story! Maybe I'll make this a multichapter. Tell me if you want more. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Everything's gonna be okay... Everything's gonna be fine...<em>

Those were the only words running through Quinn Fabray's mind as she sat in history class, lost in her own little world.

She was snapped back to reality when the bell rang for lunch. She got up from her seat and grabbed all of her belongings. Before she walked out the door, she looked down at what she was wearing and decided it was appropriate.

Ever since she changed back to the _old _Quinn, she wanted to make sure everything she wore was fine. She quickly adjusted her hair then slowly started walking to Shelby's classroom. When she got there, the clicking of her boots grabbed Shelby's attention, making her look up at Quinn.

Shelby looked shocked. Last time she saw Quinn, which wasn't that long ago, she looked completely different. Her hair was pink, she had a nose ring, she wore _different _clothes. The Quinn she saw now, was a blonde Quinn, no nose ring, a cream colored dress up to her knees, a pink cardigan over her outfit and innocent black boots.

"You look great." Shelby said smiling, walking over to Quinn, and giving her a hug. When she pulled away from the hug, Quinn said, "When can I see her?"

"Whenever you're ready." Shelby said, sitting back down at her desk.

Quinn paced over to her and said quickly, "What about today? After school. I'm ready. I'm more than ready.. Please just let me see her."

Shelby sighed and looked at Quinn again.

"Puck is coming over to baby sit her today. I've been exhausted lately and I just wanna rest. You can talk to him about it and you guys can baby sit her togethe-"

Before Shelby can finish, Quinn ran out of Shelby's class and into the cafeteria, looking for Puck.

As soon as she spotted Puck, she quickly walked over to him and pulled him aside.

"Let me baby sit Beth with you.. Please, I'm begging you..."

He looked down into her hazel eyes and paused for a moment.

"Meet me after school at the parking lot by my car..." Puck said, as he walked back to his table, leaving Quinn by herself.

She smiled as she pictured herself holding her baby for the first time in a very, _very _long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! I hope you guys would want me to continue this because I have a perfect idea for when they baby sit her.<strong>

**AND, I'm thinking about writing another story. But I don't know for what couple. So if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to leave them. :)**

**And sorry for the shortness of this. I wanted to have the next chapter of them just babysitting.**


End file.
